


Lessons in sexuality

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M, day 16: pegging, mentioned Dyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: "Does liking pegging make you gay?"





	Lessons in sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 16: pegging.   
> It's...barely about pegging. But...

"Pegging doesn't make you gay," Will tells Charlie. 

Dan stops short where he is walking into the kitchen. "It's too bloody early for this shit," he says, going about making a cup of tea. 

"Will is regaling me with stories of his sex life."

"Sounds like over sharing to me," Dan says as he sits down. "So. What's pegging?"

Will and Charlie look at one another. "You really don't know?"

Dan doesn't have it in him to feel embarrassed. "No."

"It's where the lady of the relationship takes the gentleman of the relationship up the bum with a sexual toy," Will says. "It's really great."

Dan knows him well enough by now to know he isn't joking and he feels himself going red at the thought. 

Charlie laughs. "Mate, you've broken him."

"I'm picturing it," Dan says, pulling a face. 

"Give over, it's not as bad as the shit you and Simmons get up to. I've heard him call you a slut before. That's just fucking disrespectful."

"Oh, Jesus. Stop talking, please."

"Anyway," Charlie says, laughing. "The point is, Will's given himself a complex about it. He thinks it makes him gay."

"So we are looking at the token puff for confirmation."

"Getting fucked off a girl doesn't make you gay," Dan says. "Being gay makes you gay."

Will looks relieved. "Great. What about if you fancy a bloke? That makes you gay, doesn't it?"

"Um. No? Not necessarily. You could be bi. Kyle's not gay."

"Oh. But it means you're not straight."

"Will," Charlie says, "I don't think Dan is arsed about being your education in all things sexuality."

Dan shrugs. "It's fine. You don't really need to label everything, though."

"Thanks, Dan. Moving on-"

"So if I. Like. Hypothetically, fancied a guy-"

"Mate, if you're trying to get Charlie to admit he fancies Tom it isn't going to happen. Leave him alone."

Charlie goes red and silence descends. "I don't fancy Tom."

"Yeah you do," Will and Dan say in unison. 

"Well at least my missus isn't fucking me with a strap on."

"Don't knock it til you try it," Will says. 

"Pretty sure Tom has a knob, so he won't need a strap on," Dan points out. 

Charlie jumps up and sidles away to the back of the bus going, "Right. Bye lads, good chat."

And Dan and Will just laugh.


End file.
